I hope it could really bee like that
by problemmaker
Summary: Emily is a girl who goes to Hogward's and is in love with Jack, who is the player of their school. Jack likes Emily too, but the only problem is that Emily can't trust Jack, not after all the things he did to Emily...


**I HOPE IT COULD REALLY BE LIKE THAT.**

1. THE BEGINNING.

**Emily POV.**

"Emily, hello! Are you with me?" my best friend Maggie called by my side.

"Oh, yes." I smiled to her. I had just seen a cute boy. The boy had brown hair, a little over grown. Green eyes and a handsome smile. But he had been with a couple of girls. A player, I thought. I smiled again and looked at the see around me. Me and Maggie were on a cruise. It was a school thing. Our class had gone on a trip. I thought it was fantastic! I could spend more time with my crush, Jackson. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had gorgeous muscles and a six pack. I did not say that. I just didn't say Jackson's muscles were gorgeous. I soooo didn't. As was the boy I had just seen, Jackson was a player too. And I just had to have a crush on a player! Why wasn't life never fair? I gave my self a shake.

"Is everything okay, mate?" Maggie asked me confused. I smiled, once again.

"Yeah, of course." I said and smiled AGAIN. Why in the hell was I in so high spirits? The answer came under my eyes. He had black hair and brown eyes. Just like I told you. And the muscles. I won't even bother telling about them. Urg, he was so handsome. I couldn't stop staring at him. Maggie had to poke me. Jackson smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes. I didn't want him to know I liked him. He's ego would go so big the ship would sink. And I didn't want to die, I was too young. Jackson's friend, Brad had sand-coloured hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous. But he was for Maggie. Brad waved at us and we just smiled. The two friend's came to us and Maggie kissed Brad on the cheek. They were together. They had got together only a few weeks ago. By the way, I had blond hair and green eyes. I was tall. 5'10. Maggie on the other hand was 5'8, so we both were quite tall. Maggie had brown hair and brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Jackson on the other hand was 6'2 and Brad 6'3. We were all 15. When we were 13 I had been taller then the guy's. Not any more, I reminded myself.

"So, how's it gone for you?" Jackson asked me. I smiled. What the hell was it with me?

"Fine. Just unpacked my things and then we came here to look at people." I answered and asked: "You?"

"The same." We had just got to the ship about an hour ago. Luckily, we hadn't seen those two guy's before this. I wanted to spend as less time with them as possible. Ups, but I had just told you I would like to spend more time with him, didn't I? I was so confused. You may ask why I didn't want to bee with him, and then I did? Yes, I know he may liked me. And I liked him, I really did. But I didn't want to bee ditched. Because Jackson was a player and the hole school knew it. Jackson had a girl for a week, then he ditched her. He had been with nearly all of the girls at our school. But not me. I would not let him make me a toy for him. A puppet he could have done anything with. Maggie had been with Jackson, a long time ago. They had been together a week. Maggie hadn't even cried after him. She told me Jackson wasn't her kind. Maybe that's why Jackson talked to me and asked me out a lot, 'cause he couldn't get me. Maybe he had a bet with Brad or something. Well I wouldn't go out with him. Never ever. Maybe then when he stopped going out with a different girl every week. Ore maybe he really liked me. Naah, never. This was Jackson Whais we talked about, or I talked, what ever. The Casanova of our time.

"Honeypie, come to the real word." I heard Jackson say. I rolled my eyes and said:

"Don't call me that." Jackson grinned at me and I ignored him totally.

"I know you like it." Jackson said grinning. I showed him my tongue and said:

"In your dreams, sucker."

"All the time." Jackson told me and I started to walk inside the ship, out of the deck. I knew Jackson (I call him Jackie, what he hates. Friends call him Jack, by the way) followed me so I nearly ran to my and Maggie's cab. I didn't want to hear any word of that boy anymore. I don't know how, but he got my blood in my veins boil. I was about to shut the door behind me, but Jack was quicker then me. He got inside the cab just before I could shut the door. Damn him and his basketball reflex's. He looked so cute there looking down at me with his brown eyes. NO! I couldn't think of that ass like that. Jack looked straight in my eyes. His eyes where so gorgeous.

NOOOO, I just didn't say that. The only thing, I didn't think of was he's great muscles. Oh my god. There it was. I thought of them. I was going nuts. I shaked my head. Nonononono. I had to stop.

"I'm sorry of being a big ass. So sorry Emily. I just can't help it. Sorry again. I really like you, and it annoys me so that you don't even tell me do you like me. So that's why I say those stupid things."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Jack liked me? Oh my god again. I smiled at him. Againnnn. Gosh. Jack came closer to me and our lips touched. I opened my mouth. I felt like electricity going through me. It was the greatest feeling I'd ever felt. Then it hit me. I was kissing Jackson Whais! The one boy I'd always said I'd never kiss. I pulled myself away and ran for it. Anywhere. I found Maggie and Brad and told them what had just happened.

"Oh My God!" She yelled at me. I just nodded and asked them not to tell Jack they saw me. I walked to Sophie's, Angelina's and Lisa's room. I had to get away from Jack. I knocked on their door and Lisa opened it with a smile. I couldn't smile at her so I nodded. I was back, no smiling any more. I saw Sophie on her bed and Angelina sitting next to her. Me and Lisa sat on Lisa's bed.

"So what's up with you?" Angelina asked. Sophie nodded:

"Yeah, you never come and talk to us." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I had just kissed bloody Jack!

"Nothing special. Just wanted to talk to you. As you said, I never do. And I'm hiding from some one." I told them. Lisa smiled and Sophie and Angelina started talking again, about boys. I was so surprised! That was the only thing they ever did. I had to listen to their talk for about two hours. And you know who they talked about? JACK, naturally. I just sat there thinking. It was rare you know. I had to talk to Jack after all. But I didn't know what so say. I thought I'd talk to him over supper. No matter did I want it or not.

**Same time, Maggie POV.**

I sat next to Brad, my head leaning to his shoulder. We didn't have to talk. We both looked at the blue see and people around us. Then I saw it. Jack, he ran outside to the deck. I felt Brad's body become stiff. I knew why. For the first time in his life he had to lie to Jackson.

"I can say everything." I promised him and he smiled at me. That smile, it melted me.

"Hey big B. (Jack had always been jealous that Brad was taller than him. Brad had always been 0'1 taller than Jack.) Hey flower." He grinned at me. I merely smiled.

"You have seen Emily?" I heard him ask. I thought he would ask it first, without saying hello's.

"Well no. I thought she was with you? Have you looked from our cab?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Yeah well.. She isn't in your cab. Urg, if you see her, could- could you say that I have to talk to her?" I nodded and he was of. I felt Brad relaxing next to me. I kissed him on the cheek and said I had to go and get ready for supper. I walked through the deck, and stairs towards our cabin. I had a quick shower and but on a red skirt, a top and a sweater. Then I put my hair on a pony tail and a little bit of make up. Then I started reading a story on my computer. A story of the Marauders. I loved them. They were four boys, who caused so much trouble in their school and everything. I just loved them. This one Marauder, Sirius Black was THE player at their school, Hogwarts, he had a crush on some girl that was quite as same as him. Just like Jack and Emily, I thought. Then there was this James Potter. He had a crush on Lily Evans. Well it was more than a crush. He lover her. But Lily hated James, 'cause James caused too much trouble, was selfish, stupid, rude.. But really James wasn't. Lily changed her mind when they were 17. And Remus Lupin. I just loved him. He was like Brad. Wise, kind and everything. Cute as hell. But he was a werewolf. Remus, not Brad. And last Wormtale. I won't say nothing of him. I hated him! He betrayed his friends. He was so low. And I forgot to tell you lot, they are in a magical school! Hope I could be too.

**Supper, Emily POV.**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh my frieking god! I stood on the door way and there he was. Jack. Sitting with few girls. Of course. I walked past him to where Maggie and Brad sat. When I walked past Jack he noticed me and he grabbed my arm. Just my luck! He turned me over and he looked directly to my eyes. He got up and we walked away from the room. The few girls looked at me jealously. I didn't care. We walked to the deck, witch was quite empty. Everyone was at supper.

"So tell me. Have you been avoiding me all day long?" He asked me when we sat on a bench.

"That's one thing you can think of when you can't get sleep." I heard myself say. He looked at me, stunned. I just smiled at him. I liked to be mean. Well, sometimes.

"Okay then. Well, the thing in your cab…" He started but then there came no words from his mouth. I smiled again. What the bloody hell was it with me? Jack couldn't bee so amazing. Right?

"Yeah, I'll think of going out with you AFTER I'm sure you won't leave me right the way and get some one else." He nodded and we made our way back to the room where the food was.

Brad and Maggie sat by a window and just talked. They had eaten all ready. Bloody hell. I was hungry.

**Same time, Maggie POV.**

I saw Emily come to the dining-room with Jack. They both looked happy. What had happened? Last time I saw them they were both… well unhappy or something like that. I smiled when I saw all the jealous looks the girls on the boat gave Emily. Brad looked at me and I smiled at him. He gave me a grin. Any other girl would have past out. I didn't. Well, I nearly did. But I had sawn that grin soooo many times. Thank god for that. Emily sat next to me and naturally Jack sat next to Brad.

"So, friends again?" Brad asked with a grin. Emily smiled and nodded. Jack looked amazed.

"You knew? And I haven't even told you." He asked and I smirked.

"Well, only thing I'll say is that there's more gain from a girlfriend than just physical benefits."

Brad told us and I started to laugh, but Jack looked at Brad, like he was crazy.

"Who INSANE man wouldn't want physical benefits from a girl?"

"I didn't say that. I just said there are OTHER benefits than physical what you can get." Brad said.

"Yeah, maybe, but physical benefits are the ONLY thing women can do. Plus household work."

Brad kept back a laugh, while me and Emily glared at Jack angrily. After all Emily ended up kicking Jack on the leg. Jack glared at Emily angrily.

"It's your problem, not mine. You deserved it. Never insult girls in front of me. And if you say anything like that ever again you'll have one friend less." Emily told him and I smirked.

"Oh help me mum, I'm so scared of Emily, the smallest person on the earth."

"I am not small, Jackass!" Emily yelled and I couldn't stop laughing. JACKass. That was the best one ever. Emily realised what she had just said and started laughing too. Jack grind and Brad merely smiled. Me and Brad left Emily and Jack eating and fighting together.

**Emily POV.**

I glared at Jack. How could he say something like that? That girls couldn't do anything else than…

ARG! He's just one big Damnass, Jackass, brat! I hated him, even his wonderful muscles. Oh my god. I said it again. Why couldn't I just stop thinking about those gorgeous muscles?

"They are not gorgeous! Just try to get it." I said a loud. Jack grind at me. I looked at him…

"Damn, did I say that out load?" I asked and blushed. Good I didn't say anything about those eyes. Oh. My. God. This wasn't happening to me. It just couldn't.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked me. I glared at him, once again. Well that was better then a smile.

"It's non of your business." I had to say. I couldn't help myself. Jack looked at me sadly:

"You understand it was only a JOKE? I didn't mean it, love." He said. LOVE? What the hell? As amazed and happy I was with that I couldn't stop myself of thinking that he really didn't mean it. Or that's what I thought, naturally. He was a Casanova. He didn't settle for one girl. He wanted them all. That had been proved so many times before. Everyone hoped they would be the one. Well there wasn't anything wrong in hoping things. But that you'd be the ONLY one for Jack Black, that was impossible. And it's not good to have hopes up for an impossible thing. It's like you hoped that there wouldn't bee any wars. Your hope wouldn't be filled. And it would only make you sad. Did I tell you this with enough difficulty? I hope so. I popped of my thoughts to the real world.

"Don't call me that. You don't mean it, so just let it go." I told him with a faked smile.

"How can you know I didn't mean it? What if I did?" He asked me with a wink.

"Stop that! You know that doesn't work with me. Not that or one of those smiles of yours." I heard myself say. He gave me one of THOSE smiles of his. The most charming one of them. The lop-sided one, the one I loved. NO I DID NOT! I fell again in my dreams. Of course those smiles and those words affected me. They worked with me. I just didn't want Jack to know that.

"I'm sure they do. You just don't admit it to me. Or yourself." Straight into the bone. Why had he always have to do that? I tried my best not to blush. But I did still. Damn.

"Did I make you blush?" Jack asked me with a grin. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the stomach. Wow. What 6-pack! No, no don't think of that. Just run, I told myself and I ran for my life. I heard Jack follow me. All the eyes in the room looked at our run. I ran out of the room, Jack right behind me. Then I collapsed on the floor and Jack, who was behind me fell too. He collapsed right on top of me. We looked each other straight in the eye. Those beautiful brown eyes. I didn't even yell to myself inside my head. All my mind was in those eyes. The next thing I noticed, was that he leant towards me. We were too close. I didn't mind. Our lips met each other. It was the second time in the same day. This time I didn't try to run away. I kissed him. The electric shock came again though my body. Fireworks were around us. In my head really. But all the same. It was wonderful. Then he pulled away, a grin on his face, I looked disappointedly at him, but smiled still. That was the best kiss I'd ever had from anyone. Jack was the best kisser in the world. I just would not tell him that. I sat up text to him. There were no one else on the deck. It was too dark for that. All the people were inside, in the disco. We walked to a bench and sat.

"So, does this mean were together?" Jack asked. I smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure. Really, I don't know can I trust you." I said. I even convinced myself.

"But- you know you can trust me. Come on, give me a shot. How can you know you can't trust me, you haven't even let me try." Jack almost yelled alarmed. I smiled wildly.

"Just kidding Jackie. Of course were together." I told him and he grinned.

"Don't ever again do that. Or do you want me to get a hart attack?" He asked me.

"No. I promise I wont do that again." I said and we started walking inside. My hand in his hand.

"Good, sweat cakes." Jack said. I stopped dead and took my hand of his.

"Only on one condition. DON'T ever again call me sweat cakes, love, honeypie of something like that. Well, not yet anyway." I told him and he nodded. He put an arm around my shoulder and we walked inside the boat. The black sky with it's stars and the moon closed behind us when we closed the door to the deck. The moon would bee full in a week.


End file.
